


Distraction

by onemoredaytorevolution



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Fluffy Smut, M/M, bottom!levi, top!Eren
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-14
Updated: 2015-06-14
Packaged: 2018-04-04 07:59:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4130421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onemoredaytorevolution/pseuds/onemoredaytorevolution
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Can I sleep in here?" Was Eren's polite greeting, and before waiting for an actual answer, he skirted around the captain, adding a belated, "Sir?"</p><p>-----</p><p>Eren has astraphobia, and Levi is there to help him get through the storm.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Sugar Water

It was a dark and stormy night, and evidently, Eren Jaeger absolutely despised those. So, when if became known to him that this particular night was dark and stormy, with thunder and lightning adding to the effect, he turned tail and retreated to Lance Corporal Levi's quarters, where he pounded on the door until the man opened it.

"Can I sleep in here?" Was Eren's polite greeting, and before waiting for an actual answer, he skirted around the captain, adding a belated, "Sir?"

"Well, shit, Jaeger, can you? I sure as hell can't." Levi responded eloquently, shooting the poor innocent a glare and grabbing him by the collar, "You know, most people begin with 'Sorry if I woke you'. Lucky for you, you didn't." He released Eren's night shirt, letting the boy stumble away. Eren made his way over to the bed, sitting down.

"Is that a yes, sir?"

"Drop the fucking formalities if you're going to crawl in bed with me. Yes, it's a goddamn 'yes'." Levi sat next to him, running his fingers through his thick, black hair, "Why can't you sleep in your own damn room? Piss the bed again?"

Eren's face heated, and he glanced down, "I've never 'pissed the bed' and you know it, /Levi/." He put emphasis on the Corporal's name, letting him know subtly that he didn't want to shit around with teasing and playing, "The storm is..."

"Is?" pressed Levi, glancing sideways at him, 'Did it flood your room or something?"

"Loud." Eren finished.

"Yeah? So are you."

"That's not what I mean," Eren grabbed Levi's pillow, hugging it to his stomach, "It's just..."

"You're scared?" Levi put in, looking sourly at the pillow that he'd like very much to put his head on right now. When Eren nodded, the Corporal sighed, reaching over to brush Eren's hair out of his eyes, and subsequently causing Eren to look up in a start. It was rare to have such tender moments with the cool man, but Eren appreciated them. He settled into the pillow, letting Levi stroke his hair, "You know, Eren, it's nothing to be ashamed of. Loud noises are bothersome."

"Even when they come from me?" Eren asked playfully.

"/Especially/ when they come from you." 

The boy smiled, perking up a little, "Are you scared of loud noises, Levi?"

"Not so much as scared of as irritated by. You don't seem fazed by other noises; why just thunder?"

"Thunder rattles things. I don't like the feeling."

"Too much like titans?"

Eren simply hummed in response, a sound which Levi took to mean yes. He relented to wrapping a particularly strong arm around Eren's shoulders, pulling him in a little. The boy seemed neither surprised nor afraid, and if anything melted into the captain's grasp. They stayed like this for a little, listening to the pitter-patter of the rain. That is, until another rumbling bout of thunder came rolling in. Eren tensed in Levi's arms, and the man turned to him, "Are you ok? DO you want to go to sleep?"

This time, Eren shook his head, to which Levi quirked and eyebrow, "I want you to take my mind off things, Levi."

"Oh? And how do you expect me to do that? Want a fucking strip-tease?"

Eren considered saying 'yes', but instead opted for a safer option, "A kiss would suffice, I think."

"A kiss, hm? Well you can damn well come and get it, because I'm not climbing onto your-" Levi was cut off by Eren dragging him onto his lap.

"You're right, you're not climbing onto me. I'm pulling you here." By now the pillow had been tossed aside, and lips were pressed shyly together. The kiss grew bolder as Eren did, his hand slipping behind Levi's head to tangle his fingers in the man's hair. Levi's arms were draped over Eren's shoulders, and the deeper the kiss became, the more the two fell back into the sheets. The pillow was god-knows-where, along with any cognizant thinking either may have had at that moment. All that matter now was that they were keeping Eren's mind off the storm, and fuck, was he enjoying this method of distraction.


	2. Hot Oil Massage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which things become more heated, and Levi lets Eren use him as a distraction.

Eren was distracted, and Levi was the source of that distraction. From their kisses, things had escalated, and escalated quickly. Gentle kisses altered into Eren on top of his captain, pressed his lips from his lips trailing to his jaw and from there to his neck. Levi had voiced a few concerns along the way, mostly involving, "Don't leave marks, I'll get yelled at", which Eren ignored, and "Aren't I supposed to be distracting you?", though Eren assured him he was /plenty/ distracted. Levi squirmed at Eren's touching, complaining that an underling shouldn't be so domineering. Eren had helpfully reminded him, with a few sucks and nips along the way, that he was a bit more than just an underling to the captain.

Now the two were thoroughly tangled together, clothes mostly off. A stubborn shirt was still clinging to Eren's chest, where as the only piece of cloth still attached to Levi was his underwear. A piece of clothe that Eren was currently trying to rip off, might it be added. He yanked them down the smaller man's legs as though they had personally insulted his honor, leaving the Corporal fully exposed, and fully erect. His hands were firmly planted on Eren's hips, pulling him closer by the second, "So, are you just planning to leave your corporal naked on his bed?"

"No, sir," Eren quipped, grinning. He planted a kiss square on Levi's lips, lingering a little longer than necessary. He pulled off, running a hand down Levi's toned chest, "Say, /corporal/, I don't suppose you have that bottle of oil you're so fond of on hand, do you?" He traced a single finger down Levi's fair skin, pressing it against his abdomen. He soon used both hands to ravish the man, running them down to his thighs. Levi gave out a peculiar, almost feminine gasp as he dug his nails in to the sheets, groaning.

"Aha~ Eren, not there- You know what that does to me.~" Eren only continued to stroke the captain's inner thighs, tutting and telling him in no uncertain terms to answer the question, "Yes! Ah- ah~ Fuck, it's in the top drawer of my night stand! Damnit... Eren.~ Please, stop, I'm gonna-" Levi was cut off by eren's hands abruptly leaving his sensitive legs, one immediately going to grip his cock, the other to grab the lube. Levi gasped, choking on air, and squeezed his eyes shut.

"'Gonna' what, /sir/?" Teased Eren, tightening his grip a little, "Come? We can't have that. I'm not distracted enough yet."

"Ha~ Fucking brat- Don't get cocky. I'm still in charge here."

Eren pumped him lazily, "Doesn't look like it, sir." He let go of him in order to open the bottle of oil, pouring a generous amount into his hand. He thoroughly coated his fingers, aware of Levi's curious game all the while.

"Eren, what are you- Gah~ Ah, fuck..." Levi was again interupted, this time by Eren's wandering fingers intruding on his entrance. At first it was one, slipped with ease into the man's tight hole. Then two, which caused a little more difficulty, and earned a series of gasps, moans, and four-letter words (Eren, fuck, shit, etc.) to slip from the corporal's eloquent lips. Following that was the third finger, which didn't go in easy at all. It was a slow process, and took eren wriggling his fingers, a lot. The man at the receiving end of this treatment was utterly appalled by how far gone he was. He wiggled and squirmed, whined and groaned, Eren's name spilling out of his mouth countless numbers of times. Those three fingers filled him well, but not well enough. Eren only became aware of the fact when Levi started to fuck himself on the boys fingers.

The desperate man thrust his hips sloppily downward, whimpering all the while. When Eren crocked his finger and hit Levi's prostate, a shout echoed in the room, and poor Levi shifted further downwards, trying to get more than Eren was giving. The boy only laughed, pulling his fingers out, and grabbed Levi's hips. He pushed them down against the bed, holding them still. "Easy there, /sir/, you'll get what you want."

"I want it /now/."

"Say 'please'?"

"In your dreams," Levi mumbled, moving his hand down to slip a finger in and finish the job himself. Eren snatched his wrist before he could, locking eyes with the corporal, "Ugh, fine. Please, Eren?"

"What do you want, sweetheart?~" Eren looked please, leaning over to press a quick, affectionate kiss to Levi's (rather red) cheeks.

"Shit, kid, do I have to spell it out for you?"

"Afraid so, captain.'

"Damnit..." Muttered Levi, turning his head. Eren grabbed his chin, turning him back to look at him.

"I wanna see you when you say it."

Naturally, this statement only succeeded in making Levi more red, but he acquiesced, "Damn, Eren, just /fuck/ me already." Eren, in response, only chuckled, planting a gentle kiss on Levi's neck. His hands travelled back down to the small man's thighs, earning a particularly pleased sigh as he spread them.

Eren poured more oil onto his hands, spreading it over his cock. He pressed the excess into Levi's hole, lifting the ma's legs over his shoulders and lining himself up. Levi hooked his knees over Eren, bracing himself for what came next. The boy was gentle about beginning, pushing the head in gently and slowly. He could feel how tight Levi was, and didn't want to hurt the man so easily. He might be Humanity's Strongest, but Eren got the feeling his was a little vulnerable right now. He didn't stop his gentleness until his was all the way in, and by then Levi was making weak, quiet sounds that suggested he was already absolutely wrecked.

Then Eren began to have a little fun, testing out ways to make the corporal whine. He rocked his hips at a slow, steady pace, winning a (slightly angry) shout of "Faster!" from Levi. He did indeed go faster, beginning to thrust into the waiting man. He pounded his hips into Levi's, who was far to busy crying out and whimpering to make any coherent conversation. Eren took this as a sign of encouragement, rocking into the corporal at full speed. He traced the insides of Levi's thighs, sliding his hands over the man's slight body. He brushed his fingers over his chest, only to have Levi toss his head to the side and cover his eyes in the crook of his elbow.

"Aw, corporal, is someone shy?" Teased Eren, pinching one of Levi's nipples between his fingers as he rocked in and out, "You shouldn't be, sweetheart, you're beautiful," He pulled out to the point where just the tip of his cock with in Levi's hole, "Absolutely fucking gorgeous.~" With that, he slammed in, ripping a delighted scream out of Levi's hoarse throat.

"Ah, fuck, Eren! Do that again!~" Levi demanded, throwing his arm back down and arching his back.

"Look at you.~ God..." Eren repeated the action, earning another scream, followed by babbles of gibberish, "You're so tight..." He gasped lightly, Levi's hole contracting around his cock. Eren was in absolute euphoria, but by the looks of it, Levi was having ten time more fun.

"Aha~ E-Eren, fuck... I'm gonna come! Eren!" Levi shouted, and under any other circumstances Eren would have laughed. Never had he seen the captain more innocent, more open, more beautiful. He looked like an angel, writhing there under Eren's heat. The captain stayed true to his word, too, and before Eren could even react, he spilled that white, sticky liquid all hot over his belly. It pooled in the contours of his stomach, and the sight of the man tentatively and hoeplessly fingering at it, as if he were surprised by it's sudden appearance, sent Eren over the edge. He grabbed Levi's hips once again, digging his fingernails in, and gave one last hard thrust. With that, the soldier released inside his captain, the hot liquid splashing and dripping out of Levi's red hole as Eren pulled out. The boy collapsed next to his lover, nuzzling his neck and kissing it lovingly.

"Tha-That... Was a-amazing..." Panted Levi, burying his face in his hands. Just as he spoke, another clap of thunder sounded, rattling the glass in the window.

"It was," Agreed Eren, pushing himself onto his elbows, "But I'm still not distracted. How about a round two?"


End file.
